


"Broken by Darkness"

by Savageseraph



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Anal Sex, Fisting, Interrogation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, The Force, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much they tortured him, Poe Dameron wasn’t going to tell The First Order anything anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Broken by Darkness"

**Author's Note:**

> Here be darkfic.

Title: "Broken by Darkness"  
Characters: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren  
Fandom: Star Wars: The Force Awakens  
Author: Barbara savageseraph  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I don’t pretend to own the characters or the world. I just amuse themselves with them for fun, not profit.  
Summary: No matter how much they tortured him, Poe Dameron wasn’t going to tell The First Order anything anything.  
Notes: Here be darkfic.

 

Poe Dameron gritted his teeth, tugged hard against the restraints that held him to the interrogation chair. He shouldn’t be here. If he couldn’t have escaped with BB-8, he should have died before letting The First Order take him alive. He drew a series of quick, deep breaths, then threw his entire weight and strength against the bonds. They didn’t loosen or give. He supposed he hadn’t really expected them to, but he had to try.

His head jerked toward the door as it whooshed open and Kylo Ren swept in in a swirl of dark robes and darker power.

“Are you quite through with your attempts to escape? They will prove fruitless, I assure you.”

Poe turned his head, looked away from Ren. His jaw tensed as he felt the man approach, pause at his side. A gloved hand closed around Poe’s jaw, turned his head to face Ren.

“You _will_ tell me what you know of the map.”

 _Arrogant fucking prick._ Poe grinned. “I’m looking forward to disappointing you.”

Ren’s head tipped to the side as he laughed . “You think you have the strength to resist me? It doesn’t take brains to be the Resistance’s best pilot, does it?”

"Yeah?” His gaze ran dismissively over Ren. “Well, it obviously doesn’t take any balls to be—" Poe’s words were cut off by a scream as liquid fire coursed through his body. He struggled uselessly against the restraints, screams growing sharper as the pain flared brighter. His vision went white, his muscles involuntarily tightening as he jerked under Ren’s talent. As suddenly as the pain started, it ceased. Poe panted, blinked tears from his eyes. He glared at the man standing next to him.

“I assure you I am familiar with many flavors of pain.” He leaned over Poe, his battered mask filling Poe’s line of vision. “If you don’t give me what I want, you’ll experience all of them.”

“Am I supposed to be impressed? Frightened?” Poe spat on Ren’s mask, laughed as Ren jerked back. “I’m not.”

Ren’s hands curled into fists an instant before Poe’s air was cut off. His own fingers tensed into claws. His face flushed as he coughed, choked, and struggled to draw breath. His head spun as the room tilted and his vision blurred. The pressure released momentarily only when he went limp, giving him a few seconds to draw a quick breath or two, before clamping down again.

Poe couldn’t say how long Ren toyed with him. Long enough for him to feel his heartbeat hammering in his head, thrumming through his body. When the pressure against his throat and chest lifted he frantically gasped down as much air as possible.

“Are you frightened yet?” Ren didn’t wait for an answer. Not that Poe was in any position to give one. Instead, Ren extended a hand toward him. Poe’s body jerked; his muscles spasmed violently enough he slammed himself against the restraints and then back against the table. Pain sliced through him like knives, but his throat was so tight they even strangled his screams. Aftershocks ran through him even after the pain faded, and there was a strain in his side from muscles being pushed beyond their limit.

“Perhaps you’re ready to be reasonable now.” Ren ran his fingers through the sweaty strands of Poe’s hair. “Where is the map to Skywalker?”

Poe bared his teeth in a feral grin. “Go fuck yourself.”

There was nothing joyful or comforting about Ren’s laughter. “Brave words.” He rested a second gloved hand on Poe’s forehead. “Foolish, but brave. You know that it’s impossible to keep everything from me while you’re in the throes of torment?”

Poe eyed Ren warily.

“Something always slips free. Some hidden fear.” Ren held a hand over Poe’s chest just above his shirt, and Poe tensed as he felt a gentle tugging at his nipples. “Some unspoken desire.” The touches turned to sharp pinches that had Poe crying out as he arched his back.

Poe’s thighs were spread as wide as the restraints would allow, and he felt a touch run along the crease of his ass from his balls back, before something pressed into him and stretched him slightly. Poe tugged against the restraints. “Get off of me, you bastard.”

“There’s always something.” The purr of satisfaction in Ren’s voice was apparent even through the distortion the mask provided. “Some crack in the wall that’s waiting to be split wide open.”

Poe ground his teeth together as the touch pressed deeper, then retreated, fingering him in a slow, regular rhythm. He wasn’t going to break. He wasn’t. He... A blush warmed his cheeks as his cock started to harden.

 _It’s a physical response. Nothing more. It means nothing._ Poe felt himself stretched progressively wider as the pressure retreated and surged deeper in thrust after languid thrust. Once his cock had hardened, tightness curled tight around it and his balls. He closed his eyes. _This isn’t real. None of it’s real._ He cried out, back arching as a thrust rubbed against a spot that made him see stars behind his closed lids.

“That’s it.” Ren tugged off his gloves, ran his fingers over Poe’s cheek. “It’s nice, hmm?”

Nothing about this was nice. Just because Poe rocked into Ren’s thrusts didn’t make what was being done to him any less torture. Need coiled deep in his gut, and he fought against it as much as he had the pain.

 _It will be over soon. Just relax and it will be over soon._ Poe’s hips jerked, his cock twitched, but his body found no release.

Instead, the thrusts slowed to a gentle rocking, each seemed to stretch him wider until pain spiked inside Poe. He cried out sharply, then bit down hard on his cheek and tasted blood. He wasn’t going to plead for mercy. Not now. Not ever.

“Did you ever wonder, Commander, how it feels to take a man’s fist into your body?” Ren’s laughter was dark, wicked. “Now you know what it’s like to take mine.”

 _Fucking hell, no._ The thrusts started slowly enough. Each filled him so completely there was no way he could twist his hips to keep Ren from wringing pleasure and pain from him. _No!_

Ren fucked him harder, and Poe fought the restraints in earnest. He wasn’t going to give this creature what he wanted, wasn’t going to break for him. But no matter how hard he fought to free himself, to resist, the thrusts kept coming. _Mercilessly._ Their rhythm never faltered. Poe fought until his skin was raw where the restraints held him. He fought until he didn’t have the energy to continue.

Fear and pleasure and pain twined together inside him in a white hot braid that was equal parts agony and desire. Poe couldn’t stop the involuntary jerks that gripped his body at a particularly brutal thrust any more than he could still the tremors that ran through his body. _It will be over soon. It will be over soon. It has to be over soon. Please let it be over soon._ He choked on a sob. _Please. I can’t. I can’t take much more._

The pressure coiled around Poe’s cock and balls relaxed so suddenly, he cried out in surprise, then screamed at the next few thrusts. His hips bucked up hard and his vision went dark as he came undone.

 _Not real. Not real. It wasn’t real._ But as Poe pressed his thighs together, the pain, sharp and fresh, put the lie to those words.

Ren’s touch was almost gentle as he ran his fingers over Poe’s cheek. “Your assistance is most appreciated, Commander.” Those fingers moved over Poe’s lips, along his jaw, down his throat. “You’ve been more than accommodating.”

Poe squeezed his eyes shut. _No. No, no, no, no, no, no._

“This is what weakness feels like.” Those wicked fingers lingered over the wet stain on the crotch of Poe’s pants. “Once we’ve recovered your BB unit and the map, I’ll have more time to continue stretching your boundaries.”

Poe shuddered, moaned. Desire and revulsion twisted and tangled inside him, and his stomach lurched. If he had anything in it to bring up, he would have. _No. No. No. No._

“No.” The word was little more than a harsh whisper as Ren turned from him and crossed to the door. “No. No. No, no. No! NO! NO!” Poe kept screaming long after the door whooshed shut behind Ren.


End file.
